Une passion étrange
by Temperance18
Summary: Luna repense à sa première rencontre avec Rolf, au pourquoi de son admiration pour lui. Alors quand son mari se mets à avoir une étrange passion, elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas prendre rendez-vous à St-Mangouste


Titre: Une passion étrange  
Thème: Ecureuil  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Nombre de mots: 689  
Personnages: Luna Lovegood, Rolf Scamander  
Rating: Tout public

Passionnée, Luna était une véritable passionnée des animaux. Déjà depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait la capacité de voir et pouvait donc observer des animaux rares tels que des Nargoles par exemple. Durant ses études à Poudlard, elle avait eu l'occasion d'étudier bons nombres d'animaux fantastiques tels que les licornes, les sombrals, les scroutts à pétard, etc. Toute son enfance et son adolescence ont été bercés par toutes leurs découvertes.

Peu après sa sortie à Poudlard, Luna ne savait pas quoi vraiment faire dans la vie. Elle avait donc décidée de se laisser guider par sa passion des animaux magiques pour orienter son choix de carrière. La jeune fille avait donc optée pour des études de Naturaliste spécialisée dans le monde magique. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune difficulté à réussir les trois années d'études qu'exigeait cette formation et avait donc obtenu facilement son diplôme.

Luna avait donc commencé à faire le tour du monde afin de répertorier les créatures magiques par pays. Durant son voyage, la jeune fille avait fait la rencontre de Rolf Scamander. Un Naturaliste très renommé dans la profession et qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à la séduire. Luna se rappelait encore leur première rencontre! C'était comme si c'était hier…

Flashback

Marchant à travers la forêt de Brocéliande, Luna tentait tant bien que mal de repérer le nid des Nargoles. Voilà bientôt cinq jours que l'ancienne Serdaigle remuait ciel et terre pour arriver au bout de ses recherches mais rien n'y faisait. Laissant donc tomber les recherches manuelles et ayant besoin de repos, Luna avait donc opté pour la méthode des pièges. Elle en avait disposé une dizaine autour de son campement et attendrait donc que les Nargoles viennent à elle. Sauf que deux jours plus tard, ce n'était pas un Nargole qu'elle avait capturé mais un jeune homme bien séduisant suspendu à une corde, la tête en bas.

_ Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse en détaillant le jeune homme.

_ Rolf Scamander, répondit l'intéressé. Et vous-même?

_ Rolf Scamander! S'exclama Luna en s'approchant de Rolf. Le célèbre Naturaliste! Ravie de vous rencontrer! Je suis Luna Lovegood. Je suis moi-même Naturaliste!

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, Luna! Dit Rolf. Mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de me détacher, je vous prie?

_ Très bien, murmura Luna. Mais ne parler pas trop fort sinon vous allez faire fuir les Nargoles.

_ Les Nargoles? S'exclama Rolf alors que Luna coupait la corde qui le retenait prisonnier et qu'il alla s'écraser durement sur le sol. Aïe!

_ Oui, répondit Luna. Vous savez les petites créatures noires qui se développent en forêt et qui viennent infester tous les guis durant la période de Noël. Cela ne vous dit rien à vous le célèbre Naturaliste?!

Scrutant Luna d'un air intéressé et ne voulant pas paraître idiot devant une jeune fille ayant susciter son intérêt, Rolf se dépêcha de démentir.

_ Bien sûr que si, s'exclama le jeune homme. Les Nargoles n'ont aucun secret pour moi!

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Rolf passa tout son temps avec Luna a tenté d'attraper les Nargoles. Le jeune homme savait très bien qu'il perdait son temps puisque ces créatures n'existaient pas mais il adorait trop passer du temps avec Luna! Il l'aimait de plus en plus cette fille!

Fin du Flashback

Après cela, Luna et Rolf ne s'était plus quitté et avait commencé à travailler ensemble. Par la suite, une chose en suivant une autre, Luna et Rolf ne tardèrent pas à s'aimer et à se marier. La jeune fille avait donc suivit son mari aux quatre coins du monde afin de découvrir des créatures magiques plus étonnantes les unes que les autres.

Luna avait toujours admiré son mari pour les créatures peu singulières qu'il avait l'habitude de découvrir. Mais aujourd'hui, Luna se demandait si son mari n'avait pas le cerveau infesté de Nargoles. C'est vrai quoi! Rolf était plus que doué pour la découverte de créatures fantastiques et tout le tralala. Alors pourquoi du jour au lendemain, il se passionnait pour de stupides écureuils tout à fait normaux?! Vraiment, elle devrait songer à prendre un rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques!


End file.
